


Do tell Calum

by caluhm



Series: ot4 chats [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton and Luke are getting married, Calum has groupies, Calums drunk, Husbands, M/M, but what's new, groupchats, im not even sorry, like actually shitfaced, luke hates the band, this turned into talking about kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caluhm/pseuds/caluhm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke: CALUM YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDNT GET DRUNK</p><p>Luke: THE CEREMONYS TOMORROW YOU FUCK FACE</p><p>Calum: I SISDNEYL CANNIT RAed</p><p>Ashton: or text it seems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do tell Calum

**Calum:** HEY GUSYSYSSJSD

 **Michael:** go home Calum you're drunk

 **Calum:** ssshhhh we don't tell

 **Luke:** CALUM YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDNT GET DRUNK

 **Luke:** THE CEREMONYS TOMORROW YOU FUCK FACE

 **Calum:** I SISDNEYL CANNIT RAed

 **Ashton:** or text it seems

 **Calum:** OGM GUYYSSS

 **Calum:** LUKES GETTING MARRIED

 **Michael:** I CAN ALREADY HEAR THE WEDDING BELLS

 **Michael:** I MIGHT PUKE 

 **Ashton:** stfu you're just jealous

 **Calum:**  LUKKYYY U DID IT BRAH I REMEBDR WHEN U WERE 15 AND HAD THAT UGLY FRANGE

 **Michael:** fringe?

 **Calum:** thtss what I saud 

 **Luke:** oh my god 

 **Ashton:** you've always been like a brother to me I just can't believe you're getting married

 **Luke:** to you

 **Luke:** liKE IM ACTUALLY GETTING MARRIED TO YOU

 **Luke:** DONT CALL ME YOUR BROTHER THATS WEIRD AND UNNATURAL AND JUST WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS

 **Calum:** a hotel has levels 

 **Calum:** and a elecatorrrr

 **Calum:** elecatr tht brings u up and down the levels

 **Luke:** someone please stab Calum

 **Michael:** SHUT UP LUKE

 **Ashton:** you can stab me

 **Ashton:** in the mouth 

 **Ashton:** with your dick ;)

 **Michael:** pls keep your kinks away from this groupchat thxs

 **Luke:** pls Keep your annoying comments away from this groupchat thxs

 **Michael:** I'll sabatoge ur wedding

 **Luke:** I hate this band

 **Michael:** it hates you too its okay

 **Luke:** I'm leaving

 **Michael:** good the band likes that idea

 **Calum:** KINKS IS A FUNNG WORD

 **Ashton:** go to sleep

 **Calum:** Micey had lots of kinmks dontcha 

 **Michael:** calum shut the fuck up

 **Ashton:** do tell Calum 

 **Michael:** NO CALUM

 **Calum:** YES CALUM!!!

 **Luke:** wow I really actually do hate this band

 **Michael:** do it and no more blowjobs

 **Calum:** good thign I have gRoUPIESSS

 **Michael:** IM THE ONLY GROUPIE YOU SHOULD HAVE

 **Ashton:** so about them kinks

 **Michael:**  ONONONONONONONOO

 **Calum:** I've got tied Up beforeeee

 **Luke:** bondage ey?

 **Michael:** STOP TALKING CALUM

 **Ashton:** bondage isn't even bad

 **Ashton:** and like everyone knew this already

 **Michael:** ITS MOT NOTICABLE 

 **Calum:** but it's hooottttt

 **Ashton:** ewewew ew 

 **Luke:** tell us another cal

 **Michael:** CALUM HAS A PAIN KINK

 **Calum:** HELL CUKUNG YRA I DOOO! 

 **Ashton:** fucking kinky bastards

 **Michael:** stfu daddy

 **Ashton:** I DONT HAVE A DADDY KINK

 **Calum:** UR STRONG AND BUFF AN GRRRRR N JUS SO DADDY

 **Ashton:** IT WAS ONE TIME

 **Luke:** but daddy

 **Ashton:** shut up

 **Luke:** whatta gonna do? Spank me? ;)

 **Michael:** can I watch 

 **Ashton:** fuck you guys

 **Luke:** only if I get to call you daddy

 **Ashton:** okay I am so not marrying you tomorrow

 **Michael:** good then he can marry me

 **Calum:** OFMDJS LUKE AND ASHTON ARE GUNN B HUSBANDSS

 **Michael:** yes we've established this, get your head in the game

 **Michael:** Luke if you quote high school musical I'm kicking u out of the band

 **Luke:** I already quit the band so

 **Luke:** YOU GOTTA GET YA GET YA GET YA HEAD IN THE GAME

 _Michael left the conversation_.

 **Ashton:** I'm not saying I do tomorrow 

 _Ashton left the conversation_.

 **Luke:** assholes

 **Luke:** you know what I'll just marry my taco instead

 **Calum:** michael lykes beifng callef daddy

 _Calum left the conversation_.

 **Luke:** WHAT

 **Luke:** OH MY FUCK

 **Luke:** PLOT TWIST OF THE CENTURY

_Luke added Michael the conversation._

**Luke:**  [screenshot] I love you daddy ;)

 _Luke left the conversation_.

 **Michael:** CALUM


End file.
